The Bond
by morphine121
Summary: Based on Black Clover 8th opening scenes. Spoilers included. YunoAsu. BL. Yaoi.


**THE BOND**

Summary : Based on Black Clover 8th opening scenes. Spoilers included. YunoAsu. BL. Yaoi.

…

It was still fresh just like yesterday, the memories between Yuno and Asta in their childhood days. Playing around and training together. They once been told about the legend of the first Wizard Emperor who successfully defeated a giant demon that raged in the capital city of Clover Kingdom. They were so inspirated and decided to become a Wizard Emperor someday.

Then a fateful night happened. When Yuno still hasn't came back home yet, Asta went to pick him up. When Asta arrived, he saw that Yuno's necklace was in a grip of a man. Yuno himself already beaten up and tears welled up his eyes. He directly attacked the man who stole Yuno's precious necklace. He also got beaten up all over but he never gave up. He must brought Yuno's stuff back because who else would do it beside him?

At the end, the one who gave up was that man. He let Yuno's necklace go. Asta was glad that his effort wasn't meaningless. But on another side, Yuno was really moved of Asta's brave action. His gold eyes sparkled, shaking in amazement. Also, his cheek flushed of how hard his heart beat. That time, Yuno's necklace failed to be stolen but his heart wasn't. Asta actually stole it and became his first love.

The tiny cold fists met as a promise of rivalry towards a dream becoming a Wizard King declared officially from their mouth. Yuno smiled weakly while Asta with one eye swollen grinned showing his incomplete milk teeth because of that incident.

…

Year by year went up as well as both Yuno and Asta's age. They grew up together, but in different place since the magic knight's entrance exam split them apart. It didn't matter which squad they joined in but Asta himself felt something minus. He occasionally missed Yuno who was far from him and worried about how he was doing. He was no longer could be there for him. But the time when Yuno received a four-leaf grimoire and a magic spirit wiped out his concern. Yuno wasn't the same as his younger self, he could stand by himself. And Asta realized that the one who lack of ability inside was him.

Yuno grew up stronger and stronger until he led in front of him in the tournament. He should reach him out no matter what. They should be together at the same place in any aspect. Asta didn't want Yuno to leave him away because of their distance or level difference. He knew it was somehow selfish but Yuno actually understood.

Yuno who cherished Asta as his childhood friend, rival, and first love often treated Asta in rude way. He didn't mean it, of course. He just loved to tease and he knew very well that Asta was a person who raised up because of hard times and bad treat towards him, so that was the reason why Yuno made a distance between them. But Yuno always waited Asta to reach him and he also looked after him whenever he could. Asta was an important person for him, he could never leave him alone.

…

Fortunately both Yuno and Asta was passed in the tournament that decided who would participate in Royal Knights squad. They carried a mission to defeat all the Midnight Sun's member who did terrors and such a big threat in their beloved kingdom. There was Asta accidentally went towards one of the powerful mana burst source and surprised of Yuno's change appearance. His ears were pointy and there was a weird mark on his cheek. He was a bit shocked at first because Yuno didn't react anything. He was afraid of losing Yuno's self under the elf possession. The other magic knights who possessed by the elves threatened him, so automatically shouted words that probably could triggered Yuno back to himself.

"I WILL BECOME A WIZARD EMPEROR!"

Asta's wish unexpectedly came true. Yuno blocked the magics that attacked Asta. He did regain his consciousness. Thanks to Asta.

Then both rivals did fight alongside. It was so long since they worked together like that. Such a rare chance. With their strong bond, they defeated the enemies.

…

For Asta, he knew how time flew so fast. He watched how Yuno's back got taller until it was out of his view because of their height gap. His crybaby friend became stronger. He was proud of him. Glad that Yuno didn't forget him in his blessed and lucky place. He still cared when he was down and always respected him as equal. He didn't have to think about reaching him because equals means standing in the same place, growing up stronger together.

"Hey, Yuno."

"Hm?"

"It's actually out of nowhere, but I want to thank you for your corncern all these times."

"What are you talking about? We're equals, right?"

"Y-Yeah, right."

"Why do you sound doubtly like that? Something bothers you?"

"No, no! I'm just thankful that I blessed with a good friend like you. Thank you, Yuno."

"You don't have to thank me. I already acknowledged you as my precious person, Asta."

"P-Precious? Isn't that a bit too— W-What do you mean?"

"That's true. You're important to me, Asta. I think it's time for me to tell you honestly."

Yuno who backed Asta turned over to face him. He reached out to held a pair of Asta's hands and gave him a sincere smile that made such a beautiful view combined with the sunset sky. Heat spread around Asta's stunned face, filled him with a comfortable warmth.

"I love you, Asta. Since you become my savior in the snowy incident. You're my first love."

Asta hung his mouth open, speechless. Yuno's palms that held him felt so warm as his feelings. He didn't know what to answer or respond, so he just spoke out anything in his mind.

"W-Well, that's quite surprising, eh? Eheheheh. Thank you, Yuno. I—" lost chance to finish his words, Asta got pulled by Yuno. His head landed on Yuno's shoulder while his eyes still open wide of shock. His chest felt so hurts of the hard heartbeats.

"Please let me hold you for a moment. We rarely meet, I'm afraid I can't get a second chance."

"What do you mean, you handsome bastard? Do you think I'm going to die next?"

"Who knows, anyway?"

"YOUUUU—HRMMM!"

Asta lost his first kiss on the lips there. Yuno stole it from him. He had to bent down to reach Asta.

"That's what you deserve for stealing my heart when I was young. Now I'm stealing your first kiss."

"W-W-Wait? AGAIN? YUN—MMHHHH!"

Yuno absolutely won over Asta in flirting aspect. The truth was Asta didn't resist at all. He was also into Yuno secretly. Their feelings were mutual, but Asta had no chance to explain his answer because Yuno was still eager to kiss him overly.

…


End file.
